


Exploring Hogwarts

by mrsaturtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasizing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsaturtle/pseuds/mrsaturtle
Summary: Hermione Granger stumbles on a diary of an old Hogwarts student, but unlike Tom Riddle's diary from years ago, this one leads Hermione on an adventure where she'll be treated to multiple orgasms and unimaginable pleasure. Eighth-year Hermione Granger is ready to let loose, and without a boyfriend around to help, she follows the diary's instructions and sets off for the lake. Little does she know that as she's enjoying herself with one of Hogwarts oldest inhabitants, she's being watched. Hermione is about to enjoy an affair with the most unlikely person she could imagine, but when he shows her how to unlock the sexual vixen she had hiding inside of her, will she be tempted to hide herself again, or will she find herself in the endless orgasms that change her very soul.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I debated posting this story for a long time. I had posted it under a pseudonym but decided finally that this is my story and while it may not be everyone's cup of tea, I wrote it and I'll take ownership for it.  
> PS we need more Hermione/Hagrid stories because HOT DAMN

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=35krgp3)

Hermione stood just outside of the Entrance Hall, listening for any sounds of students or teachers moving around. She had seriously debated with herself on asking Harry for the Maurader’s Map, which hadn’t been used much at all in their eighth year here at Hogwarts, but then she would have had to explain to her best friend why she needed it. She turned her head, hearing some noise from the corridor that led down to the dungeons, but she didn’t see any light or any movement.

Deciding it was probably safe enough, she took her wand and rapped it down on the top of her head, casting a Disillusionment Charm over herself, concentrating that it was strong enough. With her body hidden from what she hoped were all eyes, she cast another spell, causing the front doors to open slightly as though a wind had pulled against them, and Hermione snuck out into the darkness.

She was on a mission, one that her mind wouldn’t allow her a moment of reprieve from since she had found the diary two days ago. Hermione had been in the library, deep in the shelves of the Restricted Section. Browsing for old Pureblood Laws on elf ownership when a small black diary had fallen from the top shelf as she pulled a book from the same shelf.

Hermione’s first instinct had been to throw it away, already knowing how dangerous other’s diaries could be in the hands of anyone but the owner, but when she had flipped through the pages only to find a drawing that could only be described as pornographic her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Already aware of her surroundings, a leftover from her days running before the war had come to an end. Hermione made her way to her favorite corner in the back of the Hogwarts library. She opened the small diary an began to read the entries from what she could only gather as a Hogwarts student, the dates stating they must have already left Hogwarts, who had found out another secret about the castle that even Hogwarts a History didn’t know about.

This particular student, never giving away their identity or clues that would lead to Hermione discovering it, had written in detail about all of the best places in the castle to catch a quick snog, the best places when you wanted to go further than a snog, and the places in and around the castle that made self-pleasure a most forbidden experience. Hermione had been so caught up in the written words of this over-sexualized student that she hadn’t noticed the late hour til Madam Prince had shooed her from the library.

Hermione had needed more than just her fingers that night as she stared longingly at the drawing of a Hogwarts student and to Hermione’s great surprise, the giant squid that lived in the lake. The giant squid had then filled her dreams and most of her waking thoughts for the next two days as Hermione finished the diary but found herself wanting in the worst way.

Without a boyfriend, especially after the way she and Ron had ended before she went back to Hogwarts, Hermione had little options in the way to relieve the tension that was churning her insides after she had found the little black book.

So two days after her discovering she found herself on the steps leading away from the castle towards the Great Lake. There was a map inside of the diary that showed a secluded spot where she could go, and it gave the incantation that would call the giant squid to her.

As she walked down the slightly slippery steps, she pulled the book from her robes and checked the map again, knowing she was going the right way, but wanting to be very careful as the way would take her close to Hagrid’s cabin. Hermione walked quickly by the small stone cottage and just as she put her foot down on another stone, her shoe slipped a little on the wet rock.

“Ooph,” she called out, forgetting the need to be quiet.

She had decided that she would only lift the Disillusionment charm when she was safely near the lake and hidden amongst the trees. So when Hagrid’s cabin door swung open, and the tall half-giant looked out, she stopped moving.

“Whose o’t there?” Hagrid called out into the dark.

Hermione stayed frozen, hoping that her breathing wasn’t loud and that it would give her away. She watched his sharp black beetle eyes dart around, but eventually, he shut the door to his cabin, and Hermione let out a loud sigh.

She waited another minute before she set back off into the darkness. It took her a few more minutes before she finally reached the tree line and began her descent into the true shadows of the forest. The map had instructed that once you reach the tree line, you keep walking into you reach a small cove of the lake, which is surrounded by trees on three sides, and the mouth of which opened away from the castle, preventing anyone seeing anything.

So Hermione walked on, the images illustrated in the book playing in her mind’s eye, blocking out any thought of if she should do this, or what it said about her that she was craving such a physical connection. She had followed the instructions of the book on what to wear as well, and she was dressed in her long black outer cloak under which was a school uniform skirt, button up shirt and nothing else but her shoes. The book had explained that she should strip before using the incantation as the squid would in its haste shred anything that stood in the way.

The previous student had also explained that it was an incredibly sensual experience to walk through the castle and grounds with nothing covering her core, and feeling the excitement drip down her thighs. That she would be teased deliciously as the starched white button up rubbed against her growing nipples, and Hermione could officially say it had been exactly the experience the student had described.

Hermione was beginning to wonder if she would attract more than just the giant squid with the smell of her arousal as even she could smell it now. She hoped she was nearing the spot soon, as she wasn’t sure how much more teasing she could take before she would have to stop and sink her fingers deep into her quim. Just as her hand went up to begin twisting her hard peaks, needing more distraction from the delicate throb of her core, she saw the cove only 30 yards away. Her feet carried her faster as she saw the rocky shoreline as it had been described in the diary and had been painted into her mind’s fantasies.

She broke back through the treeline, this time in a different part of the forest, and she undid the disillusionment charm, a thrill crawling up her spine as she realized what was about to happen. On the edge of the shoreline she saw a large rock, and there she took off her cloak and began to undo the fastenings of her skirt. Her fingers were trembling as the skirt fell past her thighs, and onto the ground, where she scooped it up and folded it neatly on top of the rock. Her shirt soon joining the pile, before she finally removed her shoes.

Hermione extracted her wand from the pocket of her robes, and pulling the diary out, read:

_Now that I had found the spot. I placed my cloak at the edge of the ebb and flow of the water, just enough that it didn’t get soaked. I laid down on it, naked, the moonlight the only thing covering my skin. I opened my legs, plunging my fingers into the slick that was now trailing down my thighs, almost to my knees and pulled my wand. With a whisper of words, I sang “venite ad me daemonium voluptatem” and waited. My wait was not long before the water began to swirl and the long tentacles unfurled themselves from the depths of the lake, reaching for me, beckoning me with the promise of pleasure untold._

Hermione sat the book back down on the rocks next to her, grasped her wand lightly between her fingers and whispered _venite ad me daemonium voluptatem._

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the water begin to churn, bubbles breaking the surface of the smooth lake and a large pair of eyes peeked from the surface.

* * *

_To be continued. . ._

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know in the comment if you're enjoying this fic!

Hermione had a moment's hesitation as the giant squid rose above the surface of the water, but her need was too great, and she knew she would stay when a tentacle broke the water, and her fingers started moving faster.

She had buried her fingers deep into her cunt, pushing them in til both knuckles were buried deep inside, and her chest heaved with pleasure. Her other hand was behind her and supporting herself in this semi-upright position.

“Hello,” she whispered to the squid as it moved in closer, a valve near its eye fluttering, and Hermione had read that was where it took in the smells around it. Her cheeks reddened as she realized it could smell her arousal over the mere idea of enjoying its tentacles.

No answer was given, except the continued movement of the squid towards Hermione, and she supposed that would be the way the night would go. With a deep breath, she removed her fingers, rubbing her juices over her clit and bringing them up to rub her nipples, wetting the hard peaks which tingled as the cool air hit them.

The book had instructed her to just stay where she was, that the squid would handle everything, but giving over that much control was causing a little apprehension to rise in Hermione. Sitting up, she reached out towards the tentacle as it also came closer. When her fingertips brushed against the slippery surface, she sighed, it was softer than she had imagined. Now that the tentacle was close enough, she pulled it towards her, taking a few moments to memorize the details of the pale grey appendage.

On the underside of the tentacle were small suckers, two per row along the entire length, but they ended about eight inches from the tip, where the appendage grew in width culminating in a thick end that was slightly curved at the end with grooves in the curve. With it in her hand, she took a finger to brush over the suckers, and Hermione’s eyes widened when a thick liquid leaked from the curved grooves at the end.

Hermione kept her finger running along the soft pads of the suckers and more liquid released from the tentacles. Curious, she dipped her finger into the sticky fluid and brought it to her mouth. Immediately her eyes shut, as a fire burned through her body, lighting her nerve endings on fire and making her core tighten to an almost painful point. As she lost herself in the magic that was the squid's secretions, she failed to notice the other tentacles that had now left the water and were slowly encircling her.

When her eyes opened, she met the large eye of the squid, and for one long second, they seemed to acknowledge what was about to happen between them before Hermione was hoisted into the air. Two tentacles were wrapped around her upper arms, one long tentacle was suctioned onto her back, holding her upright, and two had wrapped themselves around her thighs. The appendages wrapped around her thighs were helping to hold her aloft but also spread her legs, opening her core to the cool night air, causing all her muscles to clench down.

Hermione’s eyes widened as the squid moved it’s large body onto the shore, seeming to settle down on the rocks, two long, thick tentacles unfurling out from its body to keep it steady on the ground. While one tentacle moved through the air towards her, finally wrapping itself around her abdomen, the end of it snaking up her stomach towards her chest, where it wrapped itself tightly around her right breast. That tentacle moved carefully massaging her, even as it’s slender tip moved towards her hard nipple and began to tug at it carefully.

The tentacle that was against her back, supporting her, curled between her legs, letting it’s suction cups attach to her skin the whole way, raising her skin as it undulated itself multiple times, tease her nerve endings. Hermione moaned when the suction pads latched onto the inner lips of her labia and began to pull at them deliciously, gentle but firm enough to tease her.

It was while that tentacle teased her that she felt another tentacle move up her back, coming to wrap around her shoulder, before it went towards her mouth, gently rubbing her chin. Hermione understood immediately and truthfully she wanted to taste, so she opened her mouth wide, and allowed the tentacle to cross her lips. As she began to suck, the tentacles all over her body tightened and the one between her legs pulled back.

Next thing she felt could only be another tentacle that began to rub up her slit, moving her juices from her clit all the way back to her puckered back hole. It began to push deliciously on her vagina, teasing her with pressure. Even with the tentacle in her mouth, she couldn’t help the moan that passed her lips when it finally pushed into her. Hermione was delighted to realize that the curved end of the tentacle served a most delicious purpose when it pushed against her g-spot.

As Hermione sucked harder on the tentacle in her mouth, still tasting the sweet liquid that was now pouring from the grooves, her nipple being twisted by the squid even as it impaled her on another tentacle, she felt one more begin to push lightly against her back hole. She clenched down, for a moment hesitant about anything going back there, in her virgin hole. But her mouth was soon flooded with more liquid, warming her body, and setting her nerves on fire again.

Before she could think, she pushed her bum down towards the last tentacle, begging without words for it to impale her, and fill her completely. Hermione’s cry echoed in the small clearing even around the tentacle in her mouth, as her virgin hole was taken. Held aloft in the soft tentacles of the giant squid, all of her holes filled as her body was moved back and forth on the smooth appendages, Hermione reached for her clit, thankful when the tentacle on her arm loosened, and she grazed a fingertip over her sensitive nub. It didn’t take more than three rubs before she came, a dazzling display of stars behind her eyelids as she came harder than she had in her whole life.

But the squid didn’t stop, even for a moment, as it continued to pound into her, now growing rougher after her orgasm faded, Hermione found herself floating above the rocky shore, her cunt and arse hole being taken, not to gently and the tentacle around her right breast moving to repeat the actions on her left. The tentacle in her mouth hadn’t left and was instead pushing deeper, causing spittle to form in her cheeks as she struggled to swallow.

Hermione’s eyes were closed as the tentacle buried in her core began to twist and curl around her gspot again, bringing her through another wave of pleasure, when she heard a low moan towards her right.

Her eyes shot open, and she looked over the edge of the treeline, muttering Lumos and thankful for wandless magic as her wand was still on the rocky ground beneath her. As soon as her wand lit, the light cast deep shadows over the forest, but the bright light caught a pair of black eyes in it.

Hermione’s body heated for a whole other reason when her wand lit up the face of Hagrid, who had his pants down around his ankles, his large hand fisting the largest cock she had ever seen in her life. Their eyes met, and she saw his own cheeks heat, but he didn’t stop rubbing his cock even as the squid’s movements grew more jerky.

As the tentacles that encircled her body grew more demanding and rough, Hermione was forced to shut her eyes again, as pleasure danced across her nerves, and suddenly she realized she had been caught being fucked by a teacher. The thought set the nerves in her mind on fire, and another orgasm crashed over her, causing her core to clench tightly around the now twitching tentacles.

As soon as she gained her breath, and her eyes could open again, she was caught again in a cascade of pleasure as the squid that held her, tightened its hold, and began to find it’s own pleasure in her soft human body. It’s tentacles growing rigid as it thrust into her holes harder than ever, sending streams of the clear fluid into her small body. She lost count of the orgasms as they rushed over each other, her stomach growing slightly as the liquid filling her holes filled her, the tentacles acting like plugs against its ability to leave.

Hermione soon found herself back on the ground, placed gently back on her black cloak, and the tentacles slowly left her body, the tasty liquid gushing from her body and leaving a large puddle beneath her. It took her a full minute before she could open her eyes and raise her head to look over at her Care of Magical Creatures Professor, who’s cock was now softening, his ejaculate spread over his tightened fist that continued to pump up and down.

She licked her lips, suddenly hoping she could be convincing enough to not get expelled.

* * *

_ To be continued. . . _


	3. Three

“Hi, Hagrid,” Hermione said, her voice low as she stood up on shaky legs. She walked the short distance over to her clothes and wrapped her shirt around her body, failing to notice that the squid had left her skin damp and nothing was hidden behind the starch white button-up.

“Blimey Hermione, I ne’er expected yeh would be one ‘o the witches who’d come ter this cove,” Hagrid sputtered, he still hadn’t pulled his trousers up, either he was too shocked and had forgotten or just didn’t realize.

“Well, I found this book in the library about it. Hagrid you’re not going to tell anyone are you?” Hermione asked, fastening her skirt back around her waist before she bent down enough to put her shoes on.

“S’ppose s’not my business,” Hagrid said, his black eyes were still glued to her, and Hermione had a sudden idea, one she wouldn’t have thought herself capable of.

“Hagrid, you have to understand how desperate I was, for, for, touch. Hagrid I just want to feel good after everything that happened.” Hermione was walking towards her professor now, his eyes watching her every movement. “Are you ever lonely Hagrid?”

Hagrid’s cheeks seemed to flush, but it was hard to tell in the pale light of the moon. “O’course, but that doesn’ matter. Hermione, the squid, can be dangerous.”

Hermione was finally standing next to him, his height towering over her, and making her feel so small, “Hagrid?” She said his name, low and tender as her hand reached for his softened cock.

She heard his breath catch in his throat as her hand encircled his manhood, unable to wrap fully around it, she wasn’t even sure two hands could enclose around this monstrous appendage. He was easily the thickness of her thigh and the length of it as well. Her hole was slick from the liquid the squid had left in her, but Hermione could feel her insides clenching down, forcing it down her thighs.

Hagrid’s black eyes looked from Hermione’s face, down to where her hand rubbed along his cock, which was growing under the attention of her small hand. She didn’t stop even when he made a noise in the back of his throat, as though he thought for a moment of telling her to stop, but stopped before he did.

“Hagrid I’ve never seen anyone as large as you, are you able to enjoy normal women, or are you only able to enjoy half giants?” Hermione asked, curious if his large member would even fit in her. The more her hand rubbed up and down, her fingers teasing the large vein on the underside, the more it grew. Her eyes widened, though it was probably due to her closeness to it now, it seemed so much larger than it had when he had his hand wrapped around it as he had watched her with the squid.

“Hones’ly it’s bin s’long time since I had me a woman. Dunno how it makes a diff’rence to yer, s’not like we could be doin’ anythin’. Yer a student Hermione.” Hagrid’s voice was low, with an edge Hermione didn’t understand but he hadn’t moved away from her or made any movement to get her to stop.

Hermione reached for him with her other hand, and with both hands began to pump his cock, it’s foot length making it so with a small step she could make the tip rub against her hard nipples underneath her shirt. She delighted in the growl her professor made as her hands worked his cock.

“Hermione,” her name a plea from his lips, as though he was barely holding on.

“Hagrid, do you think you could fit in me? I was just stretched a bit by the Giant Squid, but I’d love to see if you could fit in me?”

“You don’ know what yer asking,” Hagrid was breathing heavy, his voice still pleading with her even as Hermione’s hands moved faster.

“Hagrid you’ve always watched out for me, for all of us, please help me, I need to feel good,” Hermione answered with a plea of her own.

With a growl that seemed to shake the trees around them, Hermione squeaked when Hagrid finally moved. His hands wrapped around her abdomen, lifting her off the rocks, as he pulled her up against his body. His lips found hers, and they crashed together like water on rock, a delightful fight of two powerful forces. The brightest witch of her age, hornier than she had ever been, and a half-giant who had grown up rugged and just on the verge of being animal.

Hermione moaned against his lips, when his tongue pushed against her lips, forcing entry. She had never given much thought before today to the sexual needs of her professor, but with Hagrid’s heavy cock bouncing against her core as he carried her through the forest, Hermione realized his needs had probably been overlooked, and she was ready to remedy that.

Hagrid pulled back with her, his voice a low growl, “Hermione if yeh don’ wan’ this, then yeh be’er leave when we get there, otherwise yeh’ll be there til yeh can’ walk again.”

Hermione moaned and leaned forward kissing him again, delighted when she felt his hand finger her long curls pulling her impossibly closer. She wasn’t aware of how long passed, but before she could lift her head again, they were at his cabin, and he was slamming the door shut behind it.

“Lock an’ silence it, I don’ want anyone findin’ out ‘bout yeh and me,” Hagrid said, lifting his lips off her. “G’away Fang.” His hand batted at the boarhound as the large beast made to jump onto its owner.

“Hagrid, please,” Hermione begged, as her back hid his bed.

“Oh witch I’ve watch’d yeh grow inter a beautiful woman, but I’m not ‘bout to let yeh go fer awhile,” Hagrid growled as his large fingers attempted to undo the buttons of Hermione’s white shirt before a deep growl rushed out of his throat and he tore it down the middle.

Hermione’s core clenched as she watched her professor’s volatile nature come forth.

“Ruddy shirts, always hat’d all ‘em buttons.”

Hermione sat up a bit, as Hagrid removed the shirt from around her arms, tossing it behind him before he returned to her skirt, and ripped that down the middle, leaving it to lay beneath her. His large fingers now moved to her hard peaks, that were pink and begging for attention. He twisted them gently before his mouth latched onto the left one, pulling on it hard. Hermione cried out, remembered to lock the door, and she pulled her wand from her hair, and with a quick flick locked and silenced the small cabin before she tossed her wand away from her.

With Hagrid’s lips teasing her nipple, Hermione ran her hand through his thick her, pulling at it lightly before she pulled enough to raise his head. “Hagrid please.”

“Yeh’ll wait, witch; I need to get yer ready,” Hagrid growled before he lowered his head to her other nipple.

Hermione began to growl before his other hand took her thigh and pulled it away, opening her legs wide beneath her professor. Now spread before him, he lifted off her long enough to lean back and look down at her. He moaned, and swallowed, “Reckon I’m goin’ ter hell already.”

His head dipped low again, this time he hovered over the apex of her thighs, and he spits onto his fingers before he began to circle her entrance, and he rubbed his cheek against her lower abdomen. She clenched when she wondered if he knew she was rubbing his nose against her womb.

“Don’ need no more lubrication do I? Tha’ squid took care of yeh, didn’ he?”

Hermione nodded furiously, as one of Hagrid’s large fingers dipped into her tight core.

“Did yeh enjoy tha’ Hermione? All yer holes fill’d with cock?” Hagrid was all but purring as he kissed his way up her abdomen.

Hermione sighed and nodded furiously unable to vocalize how good it had felt.

“Oh witch, yer so tight,” Hagrid growled as he pushed the tip of his finger into her channel. “I’m go’n spread yeh so much. How d’yeh taste my lil witch?”

Hermione could feel her core clench around his finger that was pushing further into her, as he made his way south. She nearly jumped off the bed, as his long, thick tongue licked up her slit, before latching onto her tight bundle of nerves. Hagrid’s beard tickled her inner thighs as his finger pushed into her entrance. His other hand camp to press against her hips, holding her still, which caused her filled womb to leak more of the squid’s seed onto Hagrid’s bedspread.

“Sorry Hagrid,” Hermione moaned, feeling the liquid trickle out of her.

“By the ‘nd of the night this bed’ll be soaked, s’no problem,” Hagrid purred, unlatching to reassure the witch.

Hagrid’s tongue settled into a pattern of long pulls between his teeth and soft licks over her clit, which left Hermione writhing on the bed, her head thrashing side to side. He had pushed another finger deep into her core, pushing against the spongy spot that left her legs trembling on either side of Hagrid’s shoulders.

She reached down, tangling her fingers in his black hair, finding it surprisingly soft. Hermione moaned loudly, when Hagrid stretched her further, pushing another one of his long fingers deep into her, and with a few more delicious pulls of his tongue, she came apart around his fingers.

“Oh Hermione,” Hagrid murmured, pulling her down towards him, cradling her lithe figure up to his chest. She lifted her head, kissing him, feeling her juices in his beard, before she chuckled.

“Oh Hagrid, you’re a mess, let me help you,” Hermione began to reach for her ripped skirt, but stopped when he growled.

“Don’ even think of it lil witch, I wan’ teh smell yeh all night,” Hagrid murmured. “We can be done now if yeh wan’ Hermione.”

Hermione turned her brown eyes up to Hagrid’s black ones and saw the sincerity in her professor and friend’s eyes. It touched her heart tenderly, but her cunt clenched again as she felt his manhood graze her leg.

Reaching between them, she grasped his long member, “No Hagrid, I intend to get better acquainted with all parts of you.”

She moved back out of his arms, to stand next to the bed, “It might be easier for me if I’m on top?”

Hagrid nodded and went to sit in his overlarge armchair. He pulled his shirt off as he walked, his cock swayed as he walked, keeping Hermione’s eye as her juices flowed anew. She stood next to his chair, waiting for him to get comfortable before she looked up at him through her lashes, “Make me a woman Hagrid.”

* * *

_To be continued. . ._


	4. Four

Hermione leaned forward, her lips going to Hagrid’s and she kissed him tenderly, his lips surprisingly soft. As his tongue gained entrance to her mouth, she could taste herself on him, as well as the firey-hot ejaculate of the squid. She wondered briefly if it burned through Hagrid the same way it consumed her. 

 

“Hagrid, do you feel anything when you tasted the squid?” Hermione asked, her voice low, even as his lips continued to move along her jawline. 

 

“Aye, it burns like fire whiskey, but ev’rywhere,” Hagrid murmured each word punctuated by a kiss against her neck. “Are yeh on the potion?”

 

Hermione nodded, she had made sure to keep up on her potions since she had returned to Hogwarts. When she had first come back, she had thought herself foolish, but now she was beyond grateful for her foresight. 

 

“Let me help yeh witch,” Hagrid said, his voice soft, as his hands went to rest against her hips. He pulled her up against his body, his mouth going to her nipple and he suckled it hard, earning a quiet squeal from Hermione. It was the best kind of pain, the pleasurable kind that sent heat to her core. 

 

Her core tightened as he continued to suck her, Hermione rocked her hips, moving up and down against his erection. 

 

“Yeh sure Hermione?” Hagrid asked, raising his head to stare into her brown eyes. 

 

Hermione nodded and began to sink herself down onto his manhood, biting her lip as the first inch spread her open. 

 

“Ohhhh Hagrid,” Hermione moaned, her eyes closing and her head falling back. 

 

Hermione let her body weight pull her down as she sank down another few inches of his cock, and from her earlier ministrations, she knew that she wasn’t even to the thickest part yet. She had never felt so full, even just a few minutes ago when she had been entered in both her pussy and her arse. 

 

“Damn witch, yeh’re so tight,” Hagrid’s voice was strained, and his jaw clenched as he restrained himself from forcing her down his full length, knowing he would do nothing but cause her pain. 

 

Hermione couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her lips, she wasn’t sure who Hagrid usually went to bed with, but no man she had ever come across or talked to had ever complained about a woman being tight. She bounced slightly up and down on the few inches she had already taken of Hagrid. She was stretching herself slightly to fit him better before she sunk down another few inches, she could feel him beginning to rub against her g-spot, and she desperately wanted him to hit it over and over like the squid had done. But the stretch was growing slightly painful, and she needed to be patient while she adjusted. 

 

One of Hagrid’s hands left her hip and went up to tease and pinch her nipple. They both hissed in unison as Hermione’s core clenched down with the delicious pleasure that he was teasing in her. 

 

Hermione felt a fresh wave of arousal heat her body, and her core released more fluids to slick her passage for more. She sank down again, his erection now buried 6 inches inside her, and stretching her so wonderfully, the slight pain turning her own more and she began to move up and down on him. 

 

“Look at yeh belly,” Hagrid murmured, his lips back on her neck. 

 

Hermione looked down to see a large bulge just above her hips, and as she moved up and down so did the bump. It was by far the most erotic thing she had ever seen. She squealed in delight and kissed Hagrid deeply. 

 

As their lips danced, Hermione really began to move, supported by one of Hagrid’s hands, she lifted herself high, almost allowing his length to fall out of her before she sunk back down. They both stopped kissing to moan loudly. 

 

“Oh witch,” Hagrid growled, and his other hand went back to her hip, and he began to move her. He lifted her slowly at first, but increased the speed quickly, resulting in her breasts bouncing up and down in time with his thrusts. Her soft pink nipples kept grazing his rough cotton shirt that still covered his chest. The sensation made her clench around Hagrid again. 

 

With a large huff, Hagrid stood, and for a moment Hermione was held aloft in his arms, but he continued to pump into her tight passage, perfectly lined up to hit that sweet spot inside of her. Hermione lifted her arms to wrap around his neck.

 

“Oh Hagrid, Ohhhh,” Hermione moaned, her voice breathy. “Please Hagrid.” She begged though she wasn’t sure what she was asking for. Release? Him to keep thrusting? Him to never stop fucking her? She wasn’t sure, but she knew she could die happy right now. 

 

“Yes Hermione,” Hagrid growled, his breath hot against her ear as he continued to thrust up. 

 

Hagrid continued to hold her, her weight nothing to him at all, and the bulge in her lower abdomen grew, with each thrust as he sank deeper and deeper into her. Sweat began to bead on his brow, his scrotum now slapping against her outer lips with the violence of his thrusts. 

 

Hermione didn’t seem to notice or mind that his movements had grown so volatile, no her body was starting to shake with the orgasm that was rising in her. She moved one of her hands down to the rigid bundle of nerves at the height of her outer lips and flicked it four times before she came screaming. 

 

As pleasure lit every muscle in her body, all sensation in her body locked onto her core, Hermione lost the ability to hold herself up. She fell backward, Hagrid only just catching her. 

 

He walked forwards and set her carefully on his bed, her back against his soft quilt. He put one knee on the bed, careful not to put his weight down on the small little witch, whose breath was coming out in huffs. 

 

Between the ejaculate of the squid, Hermione’s own lubrication and her most recent orgasms, Hagrid now slid in and out of her quickly, able to fully seat himself. He sat up, looking down at the witch beneath him, and his thick cock as it thrust in and out of her, her tight pink core holding onto him like a vice grip. He sped up, chasing his own pleasure now, he wanted her to join him again. 

 

He put his finger in front of Hermione’s lips, and without thought she brought it into her mouth, sucking on it gently. He removed it after a few seconds before he brought it down to her clit. His other hand went to her nipple again, his large fingers plucking it delicately as his hips jerked more wildly. 

 

Hermione was moaning again, the heat building in her. 

 

“Hermione, yeh are so beautiful, look at meh,” Hagrid crooned, his voice low. 

 

Her brown eyes opened and locked onto his black beady eyes. 

 

“Yeh’ll never be satisfied by anyone bu’ meh witch, I’ll have yeh fore’er now,” Hagrid said, pleased when his words made her moan louder and her core clench. 

 

Hagrid picked up his pace, his movements now so violent Hermione’s hips lifted with every thrust. He sped up his finger on her clit, and just as his pleasure reached its crescendo, he pinched her nipple hard. He was rewarded by Hermione’s screams that echoed in his small cabin. 

 

Her core pulsated around him, milking him of his second load to expend in the last thirty minutes. His eyes shut, and he growled out loud.

 

It took him almost a full minute to stop spurting into petite Hogwarts student. Her body had fully relaxed, and he could push himself into her completely, which he did before he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside her. 

 

“Hagrid, that was incredible,” Hermione whispered, turning next to him, her arm falling over his chest. 

 

“Yeh’re incredible, Hermione,” Hagrid said, his voice low and gruff. “I ha’ no idea yeh were so sexual. Wha’ other th’ngs do yeh fantasize ‘bout?”

 

Hermione smiled, and curled into Hagrid’s massive body, loving when his arm wrapped around her, pulling her close. She thought for a moment before she began to tell Hagrid all of the different fantasies she had over the years, and she wondered how she would ever be with someone else when she’d had a taste of Hagrid’s large cock. 

* * *

_The end. . .for now. . ._

 


End file.
